


After Hours

by Cb_w



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w
Summary: Vampire Hunter Kurapika only wishes Neon would cooperate with him. The vampire lady is at his mercy. Also his literal prisoner. Is it still too much to ask?
Relationships: Chrollo Lucifer/Neon Nostrade, Kurapika/Neon Nostrade, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: KuraNeo Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a submission for day 7 : Kuraneo Week 2020.  
> I repeat the vampire-themed challenge from day 4 because I looooove vampirecore very much ;D  
> I worship Kuraneo's prey x hunter dynamic. I feel like there's so much indirect belligerent sexual tension between them.

Kurapika believes vampires are the enemy of mankind.

Ever since his whole village was killed by a band of vampire, he has sworn to hunt vampire to their last existence.

As soon as he came of age, Kurapika officially became a vampire hunter, dedicating his life to exterminating the bloodsucking monster and their disgusting appetite for blood.

"Are you going to kill me too?" the fair-skinned lady cowers before the blonde young man in front of her. Dried tears are still visible on her cheek.

Kurapika's crossbow arrow has pierced Chrollo's heart. The raid to Phantom Troupe castle was successful. He has avenged his family by killing the vampire lord Chrollo.

As he trusted his comrade Hisoka to behead and burn the vampire lord's corpse, it is mandatory for Kurapika to move on to the next target : Neon Nostrade, the lady of the castle.

He had researched his enemy for some time and it's the first time Kurapika sees her in flesh.

Naturally he would have pulled the trigger of his crossbow, allowing sharp arrow to pierce her heart and end her ethereal presence.

However, seeing a vampire cowering in such vulnerable state makes him question his belief.

Rather than a monster, she looks like a wounded human girl. She didn't even fight back when cornered, heightening his doubt to kill her. She escaped all her chances to fight and risked her beautiful dress torn in her attempt to escape. Is she really a vampire?

Upon looking closer, Kurapika can see visible fang marks on her neck. What does this imply? A vampire feeding off another vampire?

Neon immediately covers her face with her arms when Kurapika crouches near.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he says when she dragged her feet away as his hand approached her. Only after that, he can touch her chin to tilt her head, examining the bite marks on her neck.

"Who did this-" Kurapika rolls his eyes. Obviously he knows who did this.

Chrollo.

Assuming her title, she would be untouchable to other vampires ,"Why did this?"

"Aren't you a vampire?" he slowly presses his thumb between Neon's lips, revealing pointy fang teeth.

Her skin temperature is colder than normal but the inside of her mouth is warm. He places his thumb on her tongue to examine closer. Even her saliva is still intact. If one does not observe properly, she could pass as a human girl.

 _Must be a high-level vampire. The most dangerous kind, who can walk among humans unnoticed._ He concluded.

There was an uncomfortable silence when he noticed her flushed cheeks.

"Master Chrollo likes my blood. So what of it?!" she pulls his thumb away from her mouth and brushes his hand.

Kurapika felt a twinge of guilt. Probably he shouldn't have done it. Though a monster, she is still a woman after all.

"It's the first time I hear cannibalism among vampires." he comments on the peculiar case.

"Chrollo has practiced it since I was a human. He said the blood tastes awful if he doesn't drink it through mine."

_Since she was a human? Had a long history, didn't they?_

"So you're the one who feeds off the prisoners?"

"The human cattles? Oh, yes."

Kurapika scoffs. What a ridiculous thought to humanize her. Once a monster, always a monster.

"Were you one of the prisoners too? Why did he turn you into a vampire?" he asks, trying to learn her vampirism origin.

"I was not." Neon says ,"Chrollo... he gave his vampire blood to save me."

"Saving you by turning you into a bloodsucking monster?" he responds bluntly.

Neon's expression changes when she hears Kurapika's response ,"I refuse to tell you more. You killed Chrollo. Why would I tell a murderer?"

Likewise, Kurapika is also provoked by Neon's careless choice of word. How can she address him as the villain? It is her kin that killed his family first.

He quickly reminds himself that he is not here to argue. Any lead to cure vampirism must be treated properly.

"What is your name?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Neon, is it?

Neon widens her eyes, wondering how the stranger knows her name.

"Miss Neon, I will not kill you. But you will help us by participating in the blood experiment to cure vampirism."

"Kill me. I don't want to aid any of Master Chrollo's murderers."

"I apologize, but you have no other choice."

Neon started running toward the window as Kurapika stood up. Her attempt fails when Kurapika chases and pins her back to the wall.

"Let me go. I'll jump and kill myself instead!"

"You're a vampire, Miss. You will survive the fall." Kurapika calmly says while pushing her waist with his arm, suffocating her.

"Nghh."

Again, he feels guilty hearing her painful grunt. Judging from her reaction, she seems to be genuinely harmless and has no fighting capability. Does she really not know she will survive the fall?

However, he must minimize her movement. He doesn't know what she's capable of yet. Even low-level vampires are stronger than ordinary humans.

 _She is still a monster._ Kurapika reminds himself.

"Hey, what are you!?" Neon shouts as she feels cold iron wrapping around her wrists, weakening her body.

"This is a silver-based cuff. Please do not resist so I won't have to treat you violently." Kurapika unhands his arm from her waist, letting her realise that the chain between the cuff is lengthy enough for her to extend her arms.

"Looks like you guys are having so much fun." a familiar voice approached them from the door.

"Hisoka. Have you burnt the body properly?"

"I had so much fun with the vampire lord's body." the jester-appearanced man answers with ambiguous delight, to which Kurapika take as a "Yes."

"Chrollo..." Neon weakly weeps for her kin.

"Let's go back. We will take this lady to the laboratory." Kurapika take off his coat and put it on Neon, covering her torn dress.

"Why is that?" Hisoka asks curiously.

"Another lead to cure vampirism."

"Interesting."

Kurapika releases his hands from Neon's shoulder to introduce himself ,"My apology for the insolence earlier, Miss. My name is Kurapika. I will ensure your safety and comfort while you stay at our base and help us in the experiment."

"Follow us, Miss Neon." Kurapika adds the polite request.

"No. Leave me here." Neon turns her face away.

"We will treat you respectfully as a member of our laboratory team and fulfill your needs from blood transfusion stock." he tries to convince her.

"I still won't go."

He stares blankly at her before saying ,"This is my last request. Please follow us and collaborate in the experiment."

"Do not even try."

"Don't mind me then." He then comes closer and carries her in his arms despite her disapproval.

"Let me gooo!" Neon kicks the air, struggling pointlessly in Kurapika's arms.

As they get further from the castle, she can only yield while noticing his constant curious glances toward her.

* * *

Kurapika is starting to lose patience. It has been three days and Neon still refuses to give her blood for the experiment. The vampire hunter association has spent their expenditure to decorate Neon's room and now they're demanding progress.

"Please, Miss Neon." the young man politely demands ,"Extend your arm at once."

"Do you think I will allow you to treat me like human cattle?" Neon says while hugging the wool blanket Kurapika provided.

The vampire hunter only wishes Neon would initiatively cooperate with him. Is it still too much to ask?

The lady is at his mercy. She is also his literal prisoner. Yet, he still addresses her by her honorific title "Miss". He also has kept his word to create the most comfortable environment she requested.

He really wants to be a gentleman by understanding her circumstances. Unfortunately, time is running out and there is no other choice. Today he has to take Neon's blood by whatever means necessary or the association will execute her.

Kurapika decides to grab her arm quickly by force. He disables her movement to prick her arm with srynge needle. Her painful screech fills the room as the syringe draws her blood.

"It hurts! How dare you do this to me!?"

"Forgive me. But since Miss Neon has offered blood to the vampire lord numerous times, a needle puncture must be nothing." Kurapika subtly urges Neon to stop her dramatic reaction while he watches the puncture on her skin quickly recover.

"That's different." she objects to his statement ,"Chrollo's bites feel pleasant, while your needle is not!"

"What the-" he feels offended by her comparison for some weird reason.

"Anyway, my job here is done. Thank you for the cooperation, Miss Neon." Kurapika puts the loaded syringe in the metal box and leaves her room ,"I will see you again tomorrow."

"I refused to cooperate, you know!" Neon shouts at the locked door.

But the door gives no answer and her only visitor has left, leaving Neon feeling isolated and lonely.

* * *

The sun has set and the night has fallen. For vampire hunters, the day has just begun.

Kurapika is running an errand when he finds a liberated castle prisoner wandering near the prison's gate. They are supposed to rest after receiving medical treatment.

"Aren't you Dalzollene? Why are you here?" Kurapika asks the wandering ex-castle prisoner.

At first, the man with the face tattoo was hesitant to answer.

"I come to see Miss Neon and offer her my blood. She prefers newly harvested blood." Dalzollene admits.

"She held you prisoner." Kurapika reminds him.

"It's true. But, I appreciate her benevolent heart." he explains ,"Miss Neon sent help to my destitute siblings outside the castle several times, ensuring their future."

"Once I learned of my mistress' condition, I can't help but to feel grateful and worried." he continues ,"Now that Miss Neon is a prisoner like I was. I wish to aid her in any way possible."

Kurapika listens to Dalzolenne's concern attentively. He is surprised by Dalzolenne's faithfulness, but more surprised when he learns of Neon's altruistic nature.

The question arises in his mind. Why does she care about other people's future? Can a vampire act humane?

"Go back to rest, Dalzolenne. I will assure Miss Neon is to be served newly harvested blood next time."

"Thank you for your understanding." Dalzolenne's face expresses relief and he quietly go back to his chamber.

Now that Kurapika has made a promise, he can only think of one convenient way to serve newly harvested blood here.

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Neon."

Neon jumps from her bed to welcome her usual dinner tray, only to notice Kurapika doesn't bring anything with him tonight.

"Kurapika? Where's my dinner?"

"A man named Dalzolenne sent me a request." he says ,"His request is for you to be served newly-harvested blood."

"So?"

The blonde young man loosens his scarf and undo the first two buttons of his white shirt.

"Please feed on my blood tonight." Kurapika made his offerings before she could protest.

"Why are you offering me your blood?" Neon asks suspiciously, taking their hostile relationship into account.

"We have taken your blood earlier. It would only be fair if I offer you mine."

Neon raises her eyebrow. He's got a point.

Plus, she is starving and can't resist looking at his tempting bare neck already. 

"You are right." she comes near the vampire hunter, causing a ticklish feeling in his stomach ,"This is a fair exchange."

Kurapika's heart beats faster as Neon leans closer to his neck. He can sense the girl is smelling his neck through the tingling air. Strangely, he is relaxed enough to notice the flower scent on her hair.

He feels her soft lips again. This time, on his neck.

Her fangs suddenly get sharper. They sink into his skin and he immediately closes his eyes, feeling paralyzed. The bite prevents him from moving or breathing.

Kurapika was never bitten by a vampire before. The new sensation is hard to describe. It's like he's drowning. Drowning in the sea of gruesome pleasure and intimacy.

The bite didn't take long. Neon licks the wound to stop the bleeding, leaving only fang marks. Now, he can breathe again.

Before Neon could move her body further away, Kurapika stops her by grabbing her shoulder. 

"Do you like it?"

Through the close distance between their lips, he could sense the girl trembling in shock.

"Your blood tastes good." she finally answers, unable to cover her reddened cheeks ,"Thank you."

Kurapika slowly releases his grip. He doesn't understand why he cares so much of a vampire's opinion on his blood.

He just knows that he is glad for taking Dalzolenne's place tonight. And hearing the fact that Neon likes his blood left him feeling satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m back to once again delve the theme of “Bad vs Evil”. Always an intriguing topic for me! After some consideration and ideas, I decided to change the title fic to “After Hours” for aesthetic reason.

The vampire hunter guild is located in a dark, wide, and cold fortress on the outskirts of the town. The place that every vampire hunter calls ‘home’ is more than enough to accommodate its four types of permanent occupant - the guards, alchemists, vampire hunters, and the vampire prisoners themselves. Temporarily, suspected victims and liberated slaves are also treated in its gloomy ward near the prison area.

It’s been two days since Kurapika last saw Neon and handed over her blood to the laboratory. Still, there was no sign of significant finding, and the blood extraction must continue since the result can only be drawn after each trials and experiments.

On his way to extract the blood of his prisoner, Kurapika saw several men from the ward packing their bags. The liberated vampire slaves, who lived in minimum condition and spent their days in utter darkness, finally have their freedom.

While most of them are sent back to their hometown, some decide to work for the guild. Like the familiar man who approaches him as soon as his shadow steps in front of the ward hall.

“Good evening, Mr. Kurapika.” he shows up in guard’s uniform.

“Did you decide to serve the guild, Daltzonne?” Kurapika remembered Leorio’s request to add more guards .

“There are not a lot of jobs in my hometown, my presence is more valuable here.” Daltzonne bows courteously ,”Also, while Miss Neon is here, I would like to volunteer offering my blood to her. My lady is only cooperative when her whims are fulfilled, this will surely ease your job in supervising her.”

Upon hearing Daltzonne’s request, the image of Neon placing her lips on another man's skin immediately comes to his head. Not wanting to acknowledge any of it, he quickly responds to crush the irritating thought.

“There is no need.”

“Pardon?”

He makes up an explanation ,”Since the guild has liberated you from the castle, you have no obligation to serve her anymore.”

“That’s alright, sir. I... volunteer for this?” Dalzolenne asks in an unsure tone. The blonde young man is strangely defensive.

“It’s the rule. The Vampire Hunter Association is limiting access to the experiment subjects.”

* * *

Handling prisoners’ daily needs is a chore appointed to prison wardens. But as for Neon, the special experiment subject, the chore is assigned to Kurapika for the night. Bringing the usual blood extraction syringe, Kurapika visits earlier to hand her another batch of new clothes.

“Geez. This one is one size bigger.” Neon protests while examining the plain long brown dress handed to her ,”Also, don’t you guys have another kind of dress?”

Kurapika stares as Neon examines the clothes and criticizes it one by one. He recalls the day he found her and how light purple accents on her torn dress got his eyes wincing with its shimmer. She sure has a lot of complaints for a prisoner, but Kurapika could understand where it came from.

He digs a small notebook along with the pen from his coat, tearing a page then places it on the table ,“Please write your measurement in this folded paper. I’ll have it sent to the tailor.”

“They will offer us the latest trend.” he continues, the expense is on him. After all, it is not nice to take a lady by force then treat her unfairly.

“Oh? how kind of you.” Neon responds cheerfully, surprised that her jailer would go so far to keep her entertained.

Neon takes a look at the brown paper before putting it back on the table ,“I don’t know my measurement. Eliza took care of it for me.”

“Eliza?”

“She was my attendant. Dark purple hair and preference to eastern clothing. You’ll have her in the same group as Dalzolenne. Do you know her?” she asks curiously.

Kurapika wasn’t in charge of taking care of the liberated vampire slaves, but he remembers the described girl amongst one of them. Dressed differently than the others, he has guessed the purple-haired woman must be Neon’s favorite.

“Unfortunately, Eliza was taken to the treatment center in another town. I’ll ask a girl here to take your measurement instead.” Kurapika stands up and walks toward the door before Neon quickly grabs his arm.

“Wait wait. Just get the measurement tape. I’ll measure it myself.”

“Can you do that?”

“I’ll try.”

“Will that be accurate?” Kurapika expresses his doubt, preventing his money going to waste. He remembered accompanying his mother when she was alive, hearing the dressmaker rambling about how a woman's measurements need to be very specific to sew a high quality dress.

”There is no tailor in this fortress and I can’t bring you to the city. But, we can at least double-check it.”

“Maybe you can take it for me?”

“No, Miss. I don’t think that’s-” Kurapika quickly refuses. Measuring heights would be easy, still, he never had experience of taking other people’s measurements before. Also, he feels it is an improper job for him, especially _that kind_ of measurements.

“Please, don’t call anyone else. I don’t want another stranger here.” she begs wistfully. Catching the alarming cue from her voice, he quickly noticed the unfriendly term between her and the warden. The unpleasant thought of someone disrespecting her just doesn't sit right with him.

“Alright. Please wait here while I get the measurement tape.”

* * *

The fortress has everything they both need and don’t need. Although the guild has prepared a standard for clothing sizes, a measurement tape is provided for new recruits who need special size tailored. Dusty and rarely used, the bald prison warden, Zenji, raises his eyebrow when the blonde vampire hunter asks for it.

“Wait. Don’t.” Kurapika says, preventing her from dropping her outer dress to the floor.

“Aren’t you my couturier today? Or do you prefer the term tailor?” Neon responds cheerfully.

“Can you please at least turn your back on me?”

“Oh? Okay.” Taking off the outer dress and leaving only the corset and circle skirt, it was impossible for him not to look at her smooth back, with the exception of some fang marks near the back of her neck. For a moment, he temporarily felt envy towards his sworn enemy, for he is not a vampire, yet still wonders how it feels to put his lips on her pale neck. Sinful thoughts. Every second of it brings him guilt.

_Leorio tripped to the sewer. Leorio tripped to the sewer._

Kurapika quickly thinks of something funny to distract his mind. He tried to be as professional as he should be, but it is really hard to see the prisoner before him as a monster, when she’s practically an attractive woman. If the gods made these monsters to be feared, why do they have to make her appearance look so … deceiving? He quickly focuses on the numbers on the measurement tape.

The long-haired vampire girl didn’t think of anything else when she asked Kurapika’s assistance.

_“Can you please at least turn your back on me?”_

Neon just wants to avoid seeing the bald warden who is not treating her nicely. But now, her jailer’s recent request loops in her mind. It never occurred to her that the young hunter would be uncomfortable.

For her, taking measurements is just a step in having a dress made.

Eliza did it for her, as did other women and men who worked in the couturier. Kurapika is just like them, a servant.

She feels the shaky measure tape wrapping her hip. With Kurapika’s unreliable assistance, Neon doubts the measurement would be accurate at this point. Yet, she finds it hard to care, because the contagious nervousness has gotten to her too.

By the time the measurement process is finished, she turns her head and finds him having the usual stoic expression. Was it just her feeling nervous? Maybe it was indeed just her, who overthinks it.

“How is Eliza? Does she miss me?” she breaks the awkward pause.

His eyebrows rises. _Doesn't she know her place?_ Her vampire coven probably raided Eliza's village before making Eliza as her attendant. Clearly Eliza was excited to leave and has returned to her family in a new village.

“I have no information. Eliza is with her family now.” he decides to give her a neutral statement while handing the measurement tape. He turns his direction away from facing her, giving her space to double-check the measurement.

“Is that so…” Neon responds with a faint sad tone, which Kurapika notices. He once thought that getting his revenge on the bloodsucking monster would help him sleep better. And he should be. That serves her right, _right?_

Yet, the assumption doesn’t turn out to be right. It only worries him as she is completely alone now. How will the guild decide her fate if they find no lead to cure vampirism through this experiment? She only has him. Or at least that’s what he thought, before the girl mentions a familiar name.

“Has Daltzonne left already? He used to voluntarily offer me his blood.” she finishes tying the laces on her plain cream dress before tapping his shoulder, handing him the brown paper with measurement results.

Kurapika sighs, reminded of the inconvenience. It is a hassle having to explain that he has rejected Daltzonne’s blood offerings. What’s his excuse, anyway? It was based on a whim he could not understand. “There are no other choices here. You will either take my blood or the blood pack. Which will it be?”

Neon comes closer to extend her arms, wrapping them around his neck casually.

“Must you ask?” the girl says, tapping her fingers on the back of his neck, giving him a tingly sensation ,”Of course you’re free to extract mine after this.” she smiles while baring her sharp fangs in a playful way, like a cat playing with its prey

“You just need to keep your word, Miss Neon.” Kurapika says as he undo the buttons on his shirt, revealing his bare neck. 

* * *

When their shift start, vampire hunters will be sent by the guild to hunt or scout suspected areas as a part of their job. And before going on mission to find another trace of vampire coven, Kurapika passes by a dressmaker’s shop in a satellite town. The display of the shop exhibits elegant gowns on wooden mannequins.

Originally, his idea was to send the measurement notes from the fortress. But, having passed by the store several times, he decided it would be better if he visit the dressmaker himself.

The dressmaker widens his eyes with excitement when Kurapika asks for recommendations of women's clothes. The catalogues are over 50 pages with variant of different choices for materials and decorations.

“Excellent choices sir, your wife must be happy.” he says as the new customer quickly agree with his preference of style.

“She’s not my wife.”

“A fiancee then?”

“No.... she’s…”

“A girlfriend then! Rest assured I will make the dresses that impress your woman.”

He sighs, letting the tailor goes with his assumption. After all, it will sound weird if he explains that the dresses are for a prisoner.

“Would you like to attach a bouquet of flower for the package by the time you pick it up?” the dressmaker offers.

“Bouquet of flower?”

“ _Sunrise’s Dew_ , orangish blue flower, only blooms under the sun.” the man shows another catalogue.

The blonde young man looks at the catalogue closely. His last research on Nostrade Family wasn’t enough to discover Neon’s history of vampirism. Neither does his last research on the Phantom Troupe vampire coven.

The document he retrieved from Light IV only stated that Neon, one of their ancestor, and a prominent heiress, was kidnapped 127 years ago. Followed with the note of Chrollo's favoritism for her as his victim, in the Phantom Troupe document. She was declared deceased by the Nostrade family and hence, stated as Phantom Trouple leader's partner in the same time. None of those are relevant to the experiment.

“Yes, please. Add it to my bill.”

Whoever has eyes for finery will appreciate the beauty in its colour, including Neon. He returns the flower bouquet catalogue on the table after admiring it for a while.

If he presents her the flower bouquet, perhaps she will give him a detailed information of her past? And _maybe_... he immediately stops and tries to shake the silly thought off his mind. 

_Maybe_ ... she will give him a smile as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed, I added stockholm syndrome to the tag ^_^ Because, what kind of prisoner lucky enough to get a special dress made for her? Now that blurs the line between villains...

**Author's Note:**

> It took quite some time but I enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoyed this vampire story!  
> This is a one-shot story but I feel like I can write a prologue or another chapter for later since so many things are left hanging, so I include this in the "Trade the World for Blood" series. Just to keep things organized.


End file.
